Crazy Party
by Fireyone
Summary: My friend wrote this fic. Selphie and Irvine go to a party and run into the gang. Hilarity ensues!


This is NOT made by Fireyone233, I'm just using his account. ^.^ My name is Dark Angel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or Star Wars.  
  
*************************************  
  
CRAZY PARTY  
  
Selphie: Can I open my eyes yet, Irvy?  
  
Irvine: Not till we get there.  
  
Selphie: Where are we going?  
  
Irvine: You'll find out when we get there.  
  
Selphie: WHERE?!?!  
  
Irvine: It's a surprise.  
  
Selphie: Oh.  
  
(the taxi stopped)  
  
Selphie: NOW can I open my eyes?!  
  
Irvine: Sure can.  
  
Selphie: (looks up at the brightly colored building that said "Party Mania." ) Oooohhh!!! I love this palce! They have disco balls, deejays, and even concerts sometimes!  
  
Irvine: Selphie, why don't we go inside now?  
  
Selphie: Okay!  
  
Irvine: Uh-oh! Seifer's here! Selphie, act like we don't know he's here.  
  
Selphie: Ok!  
  
Irvine: Uh-oh! Don't look now, but-  
  
Selphie: Hey Squall! Hey Quistis!  
  
Irvine: You blew it!  
  
Selphie: Blew what?  
  
Irvine: (in a high-pitched vioce) Ohh, just the fact that we were supposed to be helping Squall with something tonight!  
  
(Seifer saw Squall and Quistis, and just then Zell and Rinoa walk in, heading straight for Irvine and Selphie)  
  
Seifer: This is going to be good..  
  
Squall: Irvine, do you know the rule for SeeD?!  
  
Irvine: Technically, I'm not a SeeD.  
  
Selphie: Am I in trouble?  
  
Squall: You're in trouble too, Selphie!  
  
Selphie: ..  
  
Seifer: I went to the bathroom! What did I miss?  
  
Squall: Oh brother.  
  
Everyone except Seifer: ........  
  
Seifer: What?  
  
Zell: Squall, why don't we party with Selphie and Irvine, and when we go back to Garden say we didn't find them!  
  
Rinoa: I'm with Zell. Anyways, I'm not really a SeeD.  
  
Zell: That's one vote for me!  
  
Quistis: Well, I say I must go with Squall. (pause) If I was still an instructor! (chuckles)  
  
Squall: (thinking to himself) What's with everybody?  
  
Quistis: I'm embarrassed to say this, but. the DJ's a hottie!  
  
(.DJ is Laguna.)  
  
(all of a sudden, Laguna is booed off the DJ chair)  
  
(Squall turns around as Laguna says "'Sup Squall!")  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Laguna: Wahtever?!? Don't say that to me, I am your father!  
  
Squall: YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!  
  
Laguna: No. I AM your father!  
  
Squall: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: This is just totally like Star Wars!  
  
Zell: Hey, I love those movies!  
  
Laguna/Squall: Why did we say all that stuff?  
  
Everybody else: Cuz the writer of this spoof made us say everything we have said.  
  
Squall/Laguna: Oh.  
  
Dark Angel: .. I just put that Star Wars thing in to be funny. Rewind!  
  
Laguna: Squall, I'm your father! Say hi to Pops! Which is me!  
  
Squall: Hi dad who never told me you were my father for seventeen years.  
  
Laguna: Are you nuts? Never mind, I don't wanna think about it.  
  
Seifer: Squall's dad is a lunatic.  
  
Squall: Who is my mother?  
  
Laguna: Raine.  
  
Squall: Where is Ellone?  
  
Laguna: Good question. I dunno.  
  
Squall: Don't you know anything?  
  
Laguna: Good question. I dunno.  
  
Rinoa: Man, I didn't know Squall would be so different from his father.  
  
Zell: What happened to Star Wars?  
  
(Seifer smacked his hand on his forehead as he repeatedly said "Chicken Wuss")  
  
Irvine: Psst! Selphie! Whaddaya say we get outta here before Squall tells SeeD we-  
  
Selphie: PIZZA!!!  
  
Irvine: Selphie, where're you going? Uh-oh, gotta go! Must have been that bean burrito I ate for lunch.  
  
Laguna: Well, see ya later! I gotta go rescue Ellone!  
  
Squall: WHADDAYA MEAN, recscue Ellone!? (Laguna was already out the door)  
  
Quistis: He was a little dumb. Squall must get the smartness from his mother.  
  
Seifer: (walks up to Squall) Well, I guess your long-lost sister is still long-lost. I guess since your dad is stupid and chicken-wuss here is stupid that makes him your long lost chicken-wuss brother! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Zell: Who you calling chicken wuss?  
  
Seifer: Chicken wuss.  
  
Zell: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?  
  
Seifer: Chicken wuss.  
  
Zell: (jumps forward as he tries to tackle Seifer, but he slipped on a hot dog that had fallen on the floor. Falling down face forward onto someone's table. His face got covered in hot dog from his face landing on a plate. Suddnely, Fujin and Raijin walked in)  
  
Fujin: (saw Zell's face) RAGE.  
  
Rinoa: Seifer, please stop making Zell mad before he does something stupid!  
  
Seifer: It's too late for that. Plus, I'm having too much fun.  
  
Squall: I'm leaving.  
  
Rinoa: Me too.  
  
Quistis: Me three.  
  
Irvine: I'm back! Oh, there's Selphie. Sephie, let's go, everybody's leaving. We'll celebrate your birthday somewhere else.  
  
Selphie: But my PIZZA!!!!!  
  
Irvine: C'mon! (yanks Selphie by the arm)  
  
(everybody left, even Fujin and Raijin, leaving only Zell and Seifer at Party Mania)  
  
Seifer: (stares at Zell without blinking)  
  
Zell: (stares at Seifer without blinking)  
  
Seifer: Chicken wuss.  
  
Zell: STOP CALLING ME THAT! (looks around and sees a hot dog on the table. He picks it up and eats the bun, then takes one bite out of the hot dog and ran up to Seifer and chucks it down his throat) What a way to waste a perfectly good hot dog.  
  
(Fujin and Raijin come in and heaved at his stomach, sending the hot dog flying out of his mouth and into someone's beer. It happened to be a big guy's beer who walked toward Seifer and stood right in front of him, over two feet taller than him. )  
  
Seifer: (jaw drops)  
  
Zell: (jaw drops)  
  
Seifer: (runs out of the building)  
  
(Fujin and Raijin did the same)  
  
Zell: (gulp)  
  
Big man: That guy deserved to get scared half out of his wits.  
  
Zell: .  
  
Dark Angel: Eventually Zell went back to Garden. Irvine and Selphie got in trouble for not helping Squall and Headmaster Cid made them say sorry in front of the whole school. How embarassing.  
  
*******************************  
  
I hope you liked it! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE send good reviews! 


End file.
